


The Boy Wonders

by Phenomenal_World



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gets more steamy, Hippie Andy, M/M, Small Johnny, jealous johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenomenal_World/pseuds/Phenomenal_World
Summary: It wasn’t much at first. A hug, holding hands- all signs of platonic affection. It didn’t bother Andy. It’s what friends do, is it not?
Relationships: Johnny Marr/Andy Rourke
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. All those boy wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Andy x Johnny! Pretty unexplored territory, so I thought I’d give it a try!  
> Title is ‘The Boy Wonders’ by Aztec Camera

They’d met one day, in the corridors of their somewhat dilapidated school. Johnny had been lugging his guitar round on his back, it was the end of the day, thus he was heading home. The guitar wasn’t too big, nor was it too heavy, but Johnny was small, even for his age, and he didn’t have much muscle at all. His mind was off daydreaming, he wasn’t really looking where he was headed, and that’s when it happened. He bumped into another student, and he toppled over and fell down, thankfully not onto his guitar. Still a bit dazed from his fall, Johnny glanced up, seeing what seemed to be a girl looming over him.   
“Oh my.. I’m so sorry! I really need to start looking where I’m going..” The ‘girl’ apologised, in an oddly masculine voice.   
“Wh-“ Johnny looked up, his eyes scanning the person, revealing that, in fact, it wasn’t a girl- it was a boy.   
“Need a hand?”   
Johnny took the boys hand, being hauled up from the dirty floor.  
“Thanks..” Johnny mumbled, his face flushed red from embarrassment.  
“Hold on, is that a Neil Young badge?” The boy squinted his eyes and looked at the badge that was attached to Johnny’s guitar strap. Johnny glanced down, seeing the pin badge, and he smiled a little and nodded.  
“Yeah, do you like him too?”   
“Mmhm! What’s your name? Mines Andy!” The boy beamed.  
“Uh- my name is Johnny. Johnny Marr!” Johnny smiled back, feeling some of the tension fade from his body.   
Andy looked down at guitar that Johnny held close to him, and chuckled a little as he saw how big it looked next to the small, black-haired Johnny.  
“Would you like me to carry that guitar for you? You look like you’re struggling..”  
Johnny was quite taken aback by Andy’s offer, he usually only had people ridiculing him for his height.  
“Carry it where? Home?” Johnny responded, mouth speaking before his brain, his voice a little more snide than he’d intended.   
“Sure!” Andy smiled back, completely unphased by Johnny’s tone. The blond male reached over and took Johnnys guitar in his arms with surprising gentleness.   
Johnny was usually quite possessive of his guitar but, strangely, he trusted Andy, despite only just meeting him.  
“Thanks..” Johnny trailed off, still bewildered by the chain of events that had led him up to this moment.  
“Let’s get going! Oh, I forgot to ask.. where do you live?”

They neared Johnny’s house, a little terraced house tucked away in the dull, post industrial streets of Manchester. The whole way home they talked about miscellaneous topics- ranging from music, to school, to their favourite shops. Johnny reached for the door handle, his slender fingers pushing the door open.   
“Hey- Andy.. Would you maybe like to stay for tea?”  
The question surprised Andy, and he raised his eyebrows with a smile.   
“That’d be lovely! Are you sure your mum won’t mind? I have quite the appetite..!”  
Johnny shook his head in response and grinned back.  
“Of course she won’t mind! She loves cooking for other people- and besides, i don’t eat much anyways, so there’s always lots of leftovers.”  
“Well.. if you don’t mind, that’d be lovely!” Andy smiled, following Johnny into the house.   
The house was full of the smell of cooking food, and Johnny led Andy into the kitchen, where Johnny’s mum was just dishing out sausages and mashed potatoes.  
“Hey mum. I brought a friend with me!” Johnny beamed, taking his jacket off and slinging it over the back of a chair.   
“A friend?” She paused, looking up at Andy, her face lighting up with a smile.   
“Oh hello! What a lovely young lady- Johnny, why is she carrying YOUR guitar? That’s no way to treat a girl!”   
Johnny and Andy both stood awkwardly, Andy’s face lighting up with a red blush of embarrassment.   
“Mum.. he’s not a girl..” Johnny mumbled, tense from embarrassment.  
“Oh my.. I’m so sorry! Its just with the long hair...” Johnny’s mum apologised, looking away from Andy.  
“It’s alright! Honestly! It happens a lot, don’t worry about it!” Andy responded with a chuckle, watching Johnny and his mum in amusement.   
“The food looks and smells delicious by the way! I really hope you don’t mind me staying for tea..”   
Johnny’s mum shook her head and snapped out of her embarrassed daze.  
“Of course not! Sorry that the food is a bit bland and stodgy.. I wasn’t expecting guests!”  
“It’s fine, I love my stodge! Nice and filling..” Andy smiled back, his stomach grumbling a little at the mention of food.   
“Hey Andy! Come sit next to me! Oh, and you can lean that guitar up against the wall, I’ll move it later.” Johnny gestured to a seat next to him. Andy leaned Johnny’s guitar up against the wall, and headed over to the table where Johnny was sat.  
Johnny’s mum dished out the food, and after thanking her, Andy began scoffing down the potatoes much faster than Johnny had ever seen anyone else eat.  
“You’re gonna choke if you keep eating that quickly!” Johnny laughed through a mouthful of potatoes. Andy rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue playfully, causing Johnny to laugh and pull a stupid face in response.   
“Boys! There will be no idiocy at the dinner table!” Johnny’s mum scolded.  
“Yes mum..” Johnny mumbled, glancing across at Andy who was now silently finishing his plateful of food, adverting eye contact with Johnny or his mum.

Once they were finished, Johnny led Andy up to his room. He rushed over to his record table and pulled out a single, swiftly placing it on the table and dropping the needle onto it. Soon the room was filled with the sound of ‘Run, Run, Run’ by The Velvet Underground.  
“Good song!” Andy observed, plopping down onto Johnny’s bed, admiring his room with wide green eyes. Johnny wandered around for a bit before eventually settling down next to Andy, with a guitar in his lap. He gently strummed along to the song as Andy watched in awe as the smaller boys fingers moved effortlessly across the fretboard. As he finished the song, there seemed to be a crackling excitement in the air that gave them both goosebumps. 

They carried on like this for many minutes, and those minutes soon became hours. They laughed and joked their way through the evening, quickly warming to each other’s company, learning more and more about each other. They got closer to each other, they made a connection. A very special connection.  
Before long, the sun was setting over the rows of terraced houses, and it signified the need for Andy’s departure.   
“I best be going, before it gets too dark..” Andy stood up, flicking his long hair out of his face and glancing out of the window. Johnny followed his gaze, and nodded a little in response.   
“It’s been nice, Andy. I haven’t laughed like that in a good while! I’ll see you tomorrow?”   
“Absolutely! You make good company, I hope we stay friends for a long time.” Andy turned to look at Johnny, a soft smile on his face.  
Taking him by surprise, Johnny embraced Andy into a hug. It was soft and warm, like a fleece jacket. It was like a spark, a feeling of something of great importance- though as soon as it started, it seemed to be over.   
As Andy was leaving, he turned to Johnny and looked at him with a thoughtful expression.   
“Meet me in the woods- the ones just outside of school. I’ll be there tomorrow at 4 after school, by the big tree stump. It’s huge, you can’t miss it.” And with that, he was gone, Johnny’s caramel-brown watching after him. 

And thats what happened. They met, they talked, they grew closer and closer, and their feelings grew too. This was a habit they kept up for many years, yet they never told anyone else- it was their secret space. Their space to watch their relationship blossom into something much deeper and much more intricate than either of them could’ve ever imagined.


	2. When love comes in slurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years had passed since that day. They were now both 16, yet their friendship remained unbroken, their bond becoming stronger than steel. But today, their relationship would bloom into something more. Something beautifully sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! This one has been quite fun to write! I’m not sure if this will be the last chapter though, more about that in the end notes.
> 
> Chapter title is lyrics from ‘The Boy Wonders’ by Aztec Camera

It was a warm summers day. The sky was a pleasant blue, thin clouds drifting across, in and out of view. The Sunday air hung low, and a soft breeze made the leaves of the trees rustle gently. Andy and Johnny strolled through the meadow, breathing in the soft, fresh air, which had the faint scent of freshly cut grass. It made a favourable change from the stale, heavy air of the city.

They were at a relatively undisturbed spot, very few people walked here, and those people that did usually kept to themselves. 

This was Andy and Johnny’s escape- their secret place. Whenever they skipped school, this is where they went. It was so peaceful, so relaxing- it made a change from the hectic life of the city. 

Andy had managed to get some cans of beer from the local off-license, which he stuffed into a bag for both him and Johnny. He simply got the cheapest he could find, not bothered about brand name or taste, he just needed something to make the day even more carefree and enjoyable. 

“Pass us a beer, would ya?” 

Andy looked up to see that Johnny had turned around, and he was now holding out his hand expectantly, a playful smile on his lips. 

“Sure.. if you can reach!” Andy grinned back, holding the can as high up as he could above Johnny’s head.

During the span of their friendship, Andy had grown by a good couple of inches, yet Johnny had remained pretty small. It made for good banter between the two- and besides, Johnny always teased Andy for having long hair.

“Give it to me, you hippie looking idiot!” 

“Get it then! It’s not that hard, it’s right above your head!” 

With that, Johnny let out a playful growl and gripped Andy’s long, golden-brown hair with his slender fingers and tugged at it, causing Andy to yelp in pain.

“Ow! Have your beer, you stupid little troll!”

Johnny simply laughed in response and took the beer from the blond boy. 

“Thank you!” He smiled mockingly, purposely winding his friend up. 

“You’re very good at winding people up, you know that?” Andy laughed, smiling fondly down at the smaller boy. 

“Oh I know! It’s one of my natural abilities!” Johnny responded, flashing a toothy grin at Andy.

“If you weren’t my friend, I would’ve already knocked all of your stupid teeth out by now..” Andy mumbled, retrieving and opening a beer can from his bag.

“Oh please, you wouldn’t hurt a fly! You’re far too gentle! Not that that’s a bad thing or anything...”

“Bla bla, whatever- wait, what was that last part?” Andy paused, his toad-green eyes searching Johnny’s caramel-brown ones.

“Uh- nothing, it doesn’t matter.. anyways, should we go to the stream?” Johnny looked away in embarrassment. His eagerness to brush off the remark didn’t go unnoticed by Andy, but he wasn’t going to ponder on it- it was probably just a slip up or something.

“Sure..! The pond is that way, right?” Andy pointed just across the rise of the hill.

“Yeah, come on, lets go!” 

Johnny took off running across the meadow like a child, soon disappearing over the hill. Andy followed after him, not running quite as fast due to his bag full of beer. As he approached the crest of the hill, he glanced over and saw Johnny standing under a tree next to the stream.

“Come! It’s lovely here!” Johnny beamed up at Andy, gesturing to the space next to him. He slouched down and rested his head against the thick tree trunk, and he was soon joined by a slightly out of breath Andy. 

“It’s too warm for this..” Andy groaned, plonking down next to Johnny.

“Too warm for what?” 

“All this running.. I’m sweating like a pig!” 

“Take off your shirt then.” Johnny suggested, absentmindedly watching the brook.

Andy blushed at the thought, and he wasn’t too sure why. Did Johnny want him to take off his shirt? _No, surely not._ It was probably just an off-handed comment. It would be a preposterous statement from his friend- his straight friend, or at least that’s what Andy thought.

But before Andy knew it, he was taking off his own shirt, his body working before his brain. He sat there, topless, feeling Johnny’s gaze burn into him. Soon the smaller mans eyes were adverted and he swiftly took off his own shirt, watching the brook with a questioning glint in his eye.

“What’re you thinking about?” Andy asked, catching Johnny off guard. 

“What?” 

“The brook. You’re staring holes into it!”

“Oh, I was just thinking.. would you maybe like to go for a quick paddle in the stream? To get rid off some of this heat, y’know, cool out big style!” Johnny smiled, searching Andy’s face for an answer. 

“I mean.. why not! It’ll be fun!” Andy beamed back, secretly happy that he would get to see Johnny shirtless.

_ No, you’re straight. Stop thinking of your best friend like this! He’s a friend- nothing more. _

Andy scolded himself, looking away from Johnny with a light flush on his cheeks. He quickly took his shoes off, glancing over to Johnny.

Johnny was already in the stream, barefoot and shirtless, the cool, clear water trickling in between his feet.

“The water’s lovely!”

With Johnny’s comment, Andy timidly stepped into the water, making sure he wouldn’t get his shorts wet.

“You’re actually right for once!” Andy responded, briefly looking at the black-haired boy with a toothy grin.

“Shut up, I’m cleverer than you! At least I’m not months behind on coursework!” 

“Hey! Don’t bring school into this, shorty! I was only messing with you...” Andy laughed back, kicking a bit of water at Johnny.

At this, Johnny glared at Andy with playful competitiveness, and he kicked hard into the water, causing a big splash of water to cover Andy’s lower legs.

“Quit it!” Andy giggled, sending an even bigger splash of water towards Johnny.

“Never!” Johnny laughed in a rather childish manner.

He swiftly scooped up a handful of stream water, and threw it at the blond boy, aiming for his face. As it hit Andy, he was momentarily frozen in shock, the cold water dripping off his face and running down the ends of his long, blond hair.

“You little shit!” 

Suddenly, Johnny felt his face being drenched with water, causing his mascara to run down his cheek. Before he could strike back, Andy ran out of the stream, giggling, and laying himself down on the grass, basking in the warm, golden sunlight that beat down from the sky. Johnny clambered out of the stream not soon after, and he dropped down gently next to Andy. 

They lay in this peaceful bliss for many long minutes, possibly hours, the concept of time melting away, just like their worries. Eventually, they both must’ve dozed off in the sun, as the time flew by in what seemed like seconds.

Johnny slowly blinked open his eyes. He looked up at the sky, noticing how the colour had shifted from a light periwinkle to a deep sapphire colour. Shuffling up onto his arms, he glanced across to see the horizon which had exploded in colour. The fire of the sun hung low, sending it’s golden haze across the field, and the purples and oranges danced around in the sky. It was, quite simply put, beautiful.

His thought was interrupted by a quaint little snore emanating from the blond boy lay next to him. Johnny watched Andy with curiosity, observing how his chest rose and fell gently, and he thought about how beautiful the rich lighting made him look. His hair was glowing like strands of gold, shimmering and blowing gently in the lazy breeze that swept across the hillside. 

Gently shaking Andy by the shoulder, Johnny spoke, his voice still a little croaky and quiet from sleep.

“Andy?”

No response.

He tried a little harder, shaking his shoulder a little more vigorously.

“Andy?”

Again, no response. 

“Andy!”

Johnny shook his shoulder much harsher this time- it’s a wonder it didn’t come off.

Andy’s mouth opened into a rather large yawn, shortly before he rolled over.

“Just a few more minutes..” The blond boy mumbled, only half awake.

Johnny sighed in frustration, rolling Andy back over to face him. 

“We are literally in the middle of a field. Wake up!”

“Just a bit longer- wait, what?” Andy finally blinked open his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the lighting around him. Eventually he sat up, glancing around the field, admiring the beauty of the sunset- of nature. 

“Woah.. it’s so pretty...” 

“It’s almost.. romantic, in a weird sense.” Johnny pondered, listening to the soft city ambience and staring at the birds which dotted the sky. 

“Yeah..”

“Isn’t it just.. beautiful?” Johnny breathed, glancing over at the boy sat next to him. 

Their eyes met. Andy’s eyes glistened and shone like two jade gemstones, the soft juniper green rimmed by the touch of the low-hung sun. Johnny’s warm, sepia eyes had melted into a pool of honey, their edges rimmed with the finest threads of gold as they seemed to echo on forever, ignited by the hazy late-day sun.

Johnny felt his breath hitch in his throat. This felt so natural, so heavenly. He’d never seen a boy as winsome as Andy- hell, he’d never seen a girl as alluring as him either. 

They both knew what was coming.

Slowly, Johnny grasped Andy’s soft face. Their lips collided, Johnny taking the lead as he gently pried open the blond boy’s lips with his tongue, reaching in and tasting the sweetness of his mouth. The taste of cheap beer was still fresh inside of his mouth, yet he still tasted oddly sweet- and Johnny liked it. Stroking Andy’s silky golden-brown hair, Johnny continued.

Despite a little resistance at first, mainly from shock, Andy allowed it to happen. He  encouraged  it. His skin felt hot wherever the black-haired boy touched, but it was pleasurable, and Andy let himself melt into the kiss. Johnny tasted bittersweet, of cigarettes and cheap beer, but it was so good. 

As soon as it began, it ended. Johnny gently released Andy from his clasp, inhaling a deep breath of warm, meadow air. He couldn’t even bare to look at Andy. 

_ What if he didn’t like it?  _

He was equal parts excited as he was ashamed- after all, this was his best friend. His very straight best friend.

It was Johnny to break the silence.

“I’m.. I’m sorry...”

He looked down at the stream, trying to find some solace in his own words. 

“Don’t be. Please, Johnny, don’t be sorry...” 

Johnny looked up, seeing the soft gaze of Andy. He teared up a little.

“Andy.. I love you, I really do.. but.. it can’t be...”

Andy’s face dropped as he held back his tears. He thought that for once in his godforsaken life, he’d finally found happiness, but that’s all too good to be true. He’d had it dangled in front of him, like bait, just for it to be snatched away at the last minute. The gods were beguiling him, they were probably laughing at him.

“Johnny...”

“Andy.. I’m so sorry, I really am,” Johnny paused to sniffle, a few tears dripping down his pale cheeks.

“But it can’t happen.. it’s too dangerous.. homophobia is scary...”

Andy remained silent, the only noise he was making was the soft sniffle of his crying.

Johnny pulled him into a hug, taking him tenderly between in his arms and swaying with him gently, as to lull him.

“We can still.. be friends..?” 

Andy nodded a little through his tears, resting his head and sobbing into Johnny’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Andy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? Perhaps!  
> Sorry for the sad ending(?) Though it was very fun to write!
> 
> I’m considering writing a bonus chapter, I have an idea in mind, and it’d be a bit more steamy than this one ;)   
> Let me know what you think about a bonus chapter! I love reading the comments :)


	3. Why the words were never worth the wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve grown up. Andy is now living in a flat, alone, he has an awful job- and he misses Johnny. One day, a phone call changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s here! Finally! I’m so sorry for taking an eternity to write this chapter, and I really feel like you will all be disappointed, but I hope it’s not too bad! I’ve just had a very bland streak in terms of writing lately, but hopefully now I can get more finished!  
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Hey Andy, it’s me, Johnny. Johnny Marr? I hope you remember me. Long time no see, huh? It’s a shame, I miss you. I hope you get this voicemail, hell, I’m not even sure if this is the right number. I’m getting side tracked. Do you still play bass? I’m looking for a bassist in my band.. and let’s just say that the one we have at the minute isn’t the best... I need you Andy,  we  need you. I don’t blame you if don’t want to speak to me after what I did.. I shouldn’t have abandoned you. But I was hoping that maybe we could wipe the slate clean..? Start again, y’know? Maybe I’m being naive.. I’m not sure. But, if you do want to take me up on the offer, meet me in the warehouse.. half 12.. you know which one. Anyways, I hope you’re well, we can talk more if you decide to give it a whirl. Goodnight, Rourkey, see you soon...”

And with that, the phone cut dead. 

Andy was slouched down on the floor, a blunt up to his lips as he played the voicemail again. He’d been listening to it for the past half hour. It was a Friday night, and he was stoned out of his mind- he’d just got back from his menial job at the lumberyard and he’d eaten enough for two. He didn’t know what to do with himself. The stench of cannabis clung to his clothes, nothing out of the ordinary. 

He was unhappy in his job, hauling around timber all day got pretty tiring after a while. Playing bass for a living sounded like a dream. But could he face Johnny? He’d be so disappointed in him, seeing what he’d become. 

Andy hauled himself off the floor, his whole body aching. He ran a hand through his long, golden-brown hair, wincing as he realised how greasy and unwashed it was. Checking the time and seeing that it was about half nine at night, he decided to go to bed- he’d fix his hair in the morning.

He basically collapsed into his bed, savouring the soft sheets, falling asleep almost instantly. Oh, the perks of being a heavy sleeper.

When he awoke, sunlight was pouring through the window and onto the bed and he squinted through his golden eyelashes. His toad green eyes stared at the ceiling, blinking away the bleariness that sleep brought. He wasn’t exactly sure how long he slept, but it was quite reviving, as the aches of yesterday were gone. Now he was just hungry, and his hair needed washing. He stayed snuggled up in the sheets, only half awake, for another 40 minutes, though it only felt like 10. Yawning and stretching clumsily, Andy pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, attempting to rub some of the weariness from his eyes. Fumbling around for his watch, he checked the time.

12:00

Andy stared at it, realising that he only had half an hour to get ready and get to the warehouse. His eyes widened and he hastily stood up, his head going light from the sudden movement, and ran into the bathroom. 

After a quick shower, he threw on some clean clothes and ate through 4 slices of toast, yet he still didn’t feel fully sated- but it would have to do. He gave his hair a quick comb, and then checked his watch.

12:29

He was meant to be meeting with Johnny in 1 minute, but he was still in his flat. He quickly grabbed some shoes and slipped them on, grabbing his wallet and keys. There was something he’d forgotten, he knew it, and he racked his mind as to what it was.

Keys,  check . Wallet,  check.  Bass?

Bass! That’s what he was forgetting. He scurried back inside and grabbed his beaten up bass, stuffing a pick into his pocket. He ran back out, locking the door and hastily descending the stairwell. 

Johnny was about to give up waiting, seen as Andy was meant to be here 15 minutes ago. He probably didn’t want to face Johnny again, after the way Johnny left him. But, just as the small guitarist was losing hope, he saw the familiar blond hair approaching him from round the corner.

“Andy? Rourkey?!” Johnny’s voice picked up in excitement. Andy looked up at him, slowing his run a little. He couldn’t squash the smile that spread across his face. Johnny ran up to him and embraced him in a hug, soft and tender and long overdue.

“Oh Andy..” 

Johnny breathed in Andy’s scent- one which he hadn’t smelt in a long while. He smelt like pinewood and smoke, with soft hints of cannabis and rain clung to his jacket. It was a friendly and welcoming scent, Johnny thought. 

He led Andy into the warehouse, where the rest of the band were waiting. 

The blond nervously looked around- he felt like a child all over again. He subconsciously hid behind his long hair, shuffling awkwardly on his feet, his emerald green eyes wide with anxiousness. 

Johnny nudged the bassists shoulder gently, looking up at him with his burnt-caramel eyes.

“Go on! Tell them about yourself!” He hissed, glancing between him and the other band members. Andy stared at Johnny dumbly, his brain temporarily shutting down.

“Uh.. how..?”

The guitarist stared up at him in bewilderment, shaking his head with a sigh.

“So, this is Andy, he’s my school friend and he plays bass. He’s a little bit shy around new people, as you can see...” He looked up at Andy expectantly.

“...Hello...” The blond mumbled, blushing.

Johnny rolled his eyes, letting out a little snort. He forgot how bashful Andy could be.

“This is Steven Morrissey, our singer,” He gestured across to the tall, gangly man who was slouched down on a beaten up sofa, his royal blue eyes focused on the book in his delicate hands.

“And this is Mike Joyce, our drummer!” Johnny pointed at the even taller, well muscled man who was sat behind his drum-kit. 

“Hey!” He mumbled, his voice deep and gravely. 

Mike looked intimidating, though he sounded friendly enough. 

“Good afternoon.” The vocalist greeted Andy half-heartedly, his voice oddly elegant. He didn’t look anything like a pop star- he looked more like some sort of exotic creature.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with scissors as silence descended on the four.

Suddenly, Johnny jumped in.

“Right, lets get jamming!” 

It was magical- Andy thought. The way that the energy had pulsed through his veins when he looked across at his new bandmates. They’d only known each other for a few hours, yet the bond was quickly formed, he felt like he could trust all of them with his life. 

Time flew by, hours passing in what felt like minutes. The tension had dissolved into a pleasant atmosphere, all of them were having fun playing their instruments. It all felt so natural to them. 

“That was great!” Johnny breathed, beaming from cheek to cheek. 

“Yeah.. you’re a phenomenal bassist, Andy!” Mike remarked, slapping him reassuringly on the back. 

Johnny flinched considerably at this.

“I’m looking forward to more jamming sessions! Who knows, maybe one day we’ll even get on top of the pops...” He pulled Andy close, swinging his arm around in a wide ark, looking out at what was presumably his mental image of being in front of a crowd of adoring fans.

“That’s what I should tell my boss when I leave that sodding lumberyard...” Andy mumbled, a hint of humour in his voice.

Suddenly, Johnny was shuffling in between them, trying to pry Mike from Andy with little success.

“Haha, yeah, that’s great...” Johnny muttered half heartedly, still trying to grab hold of Andy. Jealousy stained his deep brown eyes as he glared at Mike- he didn’t know what took hold of him. 

“Hey.. let go of Andy!” 

Mike looked down at the black haired guitarist in confusion.

“Why? I’m not hurting him.”

“Let. Him. Go.” Johnny demanded in a measly attempt to look intimidating.

Mike looked ready to argue, tensing his muscles up and clenching his fists. They both locked eye contact, Mike’s green eyes burning with intensity, Johnny’s brown ones ignited with envy. Andy noticed the tension between the two, and so quickly stood between the two, his hand resting on Mike’s chest.

“Don’t fight.. please...” Andy mumbled, covering most of his face with his silky golden hair. They both watched him, Mike cocking an eyebrow but loosening up considerably. Johnny stayed pretty tense, though he stared at Andy with an unreadable emotion.

“C’mere, Andy.” 

Andy let out a soft yelp as Johnny tugged at his hair, dragging him out of the room and into a stairwell. 

“Johnny? What’re we doing..? I don’t think we’re meant to be here...”

“You’ll see.. my dear Andy...” 

Johnny’s voice sent shivers down the bassists spine, the goosebumps licking his pale skin all over. He lead him into a dark closet, used to store miscellaneous music equipment. The air smelt stale, though it was pleasant, much like a record shop.

_ Andy’s mind raced. His head throbbed. What was Johnny thinking? _

Before Andy knew it, he was pinned up against the wall. The music equipment made it difficult to move, and it wasn’t helped by the fact that he was naturally clumsy. Johnny grinned through the darkness, noticing Andy’s nervousness. His deep amber eyes danced with lust and longing, the light bouncing off them glossily.

“Don’t be scared, my love. I’m just going to give you something for Mike to see.. so he knows that  _you_ are _mine_.. ”

  
  


_ And with that, the door clicked shut. _


End file.
